hello, it's me
by shikimuro
Summary: halo, ini aku. bagaimana kabarmu? hanya sekedar kata-kata yang terucap dan takkan pernah bisa sunaru.


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Mashashi Koshimoto

Story by me ^_^

Warning : this is yaoi, yang alergi BL silahkan menjauh, typo(s), EYD berantakan, sedikit OOC, sasuke's POV dll

Ini SasuNaru

Silahkan dinikmati.

Hallo, it's me

Hei,ini aku.

Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah kau sibuk? Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu!

Hei,ini aku.

Hari ini cuacanya sangat dingin kan? Hari ini hawa dinginnya sangat buruk. Aku khwatir kau kedinginan. Jangan terlalu lama berada di luar. Selalu pakai pakaian yang tebal dan makan makanan yang hangat.

Aku berbaring untuk istirahat tapi aku selalu mengingatmu. Saat ingin memejamkan mata yang muncul adalah bayangan dirimu, bayangan wajah rupawan mu, rambut pirangmu, mata seindah lautanmu, bibir merah merekahmu, tingkah lakumu, ekspresimu, kata-kata yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku. Semuanya adalah tentang dirimu dan setelahnya aku pun menangis, dan akhirnya air mata ku jatuh lagi.

Saat aku berjalan-jalan, aku selalu tiba di halte itu dan berjalan kearah barat. Saat aku sadar,aku sudah berdiri tepat di sebrang rumah kita, tempat yang dulu ku tinggali bersama dirimu. Sekarang hanya kau yang ada disana. Kadang saat aku berjalan tak tentu arah, tanpa sadar aku selalu berakhir disini. kemana pun aku pergi, aku selalu kesini. Aku sadar aku selalu datang kesining untuk bertemu denganmu.

Aku masih mencintaimu.

Hei, kau sudah lihat berita kan? Akhir-akhir ini sangat berbahaya keluar saat malam hari. Banyak kejahatan yang sering terjadi. Jadi, kau jangan pulang terlalu malam, seringlah pulang lebih awal. Berhati-hatilah bila kau ingin pergi keluar saat malam hari. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu khwatir tentangmu dan aku selalu pergi ke rumah kita dan berdiri tepat di sebrang jalan depan rumah itu. Hei, apa kau tak kesepian? Ajaklah beberapa teman mu untuk menemanimu atau ajak kakakmu untuk tinggal mememanimu. kau tak usah kwatir, aku tak akan marah melihatnya, aku sedih melihatmu tinggal seorang diri di sana. Kau pasti kesepian kan? Aku juga tak keberatan bila kau ingin mengubah suasana dalam rumah itu, rumah itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku juga tak keberatan kau memindahkan barang-barang milikku yang masih tertata rapi disana kedalam gudang. Barang-barang itu hanya akan mengingatkanmu padaku kan? Aku tahu kau selalu mengenangku saat kau melihatnya dan kau akan sedih setelahnya.

Aku juga tak keberatan bila kau mau mencari penggantiku untuk menemani kesendirianmu, walau sedikit tak rela tapi kau boleh melakukannya. Carilah orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu tapi jangan geser aku dari dalam hatimu, kau hanya perlu menyisahkan sedikit ruang untukku dan sisanya boleh kau berikan padanya. Jangan terlalu mengingatku, kau boleh melakukannya sesekali tapi jangan terlalu sering aku tak ingin kau terus-menerus sedih hanya karena terus mengingat kenangan kita.

Kalau kau tak ingin mengikuti gakon seperti teman-temanmu, setujui saja rencana perjodohan yang orang tuamu inginkan. Aku yakin mereka akan mencarikan yang paling baik untukmu bukan malah menolaknya dengan diriku sebagai alasannya. Seharusnya kau mengingat umurmu, kau sudah tak muda lagi, kau harus mencari seseorang yang bisa menemani dan merawatmu atau kau akan hidup sendirian sampai tua.

Hei, kau selalu berpakaian hangatkan? Cuacanya semakin hari semakin dingin. Berhati-hatilah saat memanggil taksi, jangan lupa mengunci pintu rumah, jangan melakukan hal-hal ceroboh. Kau sangat bodoh dan ceroboh, makanya aku selalu khwatir padamu, selalu mengkhwatirkan keadaanmu.

Hei ini aku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat padamu, jadi aku bergegas kesini dan berdiri di sebrang rumahmu untuk melihat keadaanmu. Aku ingin sekali masuk ke rumah itu dan menyambut kedatanganmu saat kau pulang kerja. Kau pasti lelah, biasanya aku yang memasak untukmu saat kau lelah sehabis pulang kerja. Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya makan diluar saja, biasanya aku selalu memarahimu untuk tidak lagi memakan ramen walau ku tau itu makanan kesukaanmu tapi memakannya sesekali sebenarnya juga tak apa-apa. Walau kau sangat lelah sebaiknya jangan langsung tidur duru, segarkan dirimu dengan mandi dengan air hangat dan minum susu coklat kesukaanmu lalu tidur, kau dulu punya kebiasaan seperti itu. kenapa sekarang tak kau lakukan, apa karena aku sudah tak ada disana jadi kau fikir bisa melakukan semua sesuai keinginanmu. Kau tahu aku tak ingin melihatmu melakukannya, dulu jadwal kegiatanmu saat teratur kenapa sekarang sangat berantakan, apa karena tak ada aku yang biasa mengaturnya untukmu?

Hei, pergilah sesekali keluar. Jangan hanya berada di rumah. Maanfaatkan hari liburmu dengan baik. Terutama hari ini pergilah keluar. jangan lupa baju hangatmu, pergilah nonton ke bioskop, berjalan-jalan di mall atau hanya duduk untuk menghabiskan sepiring cake di kafe yang selalu kita datangi bersama dulu. Atau kau bisa ikut dengan teman-temanmu keacara liburan mereka, bukannya mereka selalu mengajakmu ikut serta. Ikutlah sesekali dengan mereka, berada di daerah asing tak apa menurutku kau bisa menikmati pemandangan lain pemandangan dikota, tapi mengapa kau selalu menolak ajakan mereka? Apa asyiknya mendekam sendirian di rumah itu. Seingatku dulu kau yang selalu merengek padaku untuk keluar rumah saat akhir pekankan. Kau kan yang bilang kita harus sering-sering menghirup udara segar dari pepohonan karena dikota udara sudah penuh oleh polusi udara. Mengapa sekarang kau seolah mengikuti kebiasaanku, mendekam sendirian dalam rumah, selalu ketempat yang tak terlalu ramai, menjadi muram dan pendian dan lagi sekarang kau jadi sok sibuk, kau tahu itu sangat tak cocok melekat pada sosokmu yang seharusnya ceria dan hangat. Jadilah dirimu sendiri seperti sebelumnya, sebelum kau mengenalku dan hidup dengan orang berengsek seperti aku yang meninggalkanmu, membuat kau sedih dan kesepian.

Halo, ini aku sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu cintaku?

~~**** owari ****~~

Aku tau ini sangat abal tapi tetap nekat aku publis..

Oke akhir kata silahkan

Review…


End file.
